I Still Love to Stir the Pot
"I Still Love to Stir the Pot" is the seventh episode of ''SurvivORG: MORGquesas''. Night 12 After Rotu returned from Tribal Council, Jake announced that something would be happening very soon. With many suspecting another swap, Bowman left a message for his voting bloc, and Fishbach left messages for her alliance to meet up at Hawaii on the next Safari in case of emergency. Sure enough, the tribes were taken to the immunity beach, where it was announced they would be randomly swapping to three tribes of five: Maraamu 3.0, Rotu 3.0, and Soliantu 2.0. After the swap, the tribes were sent back to camp and told that their next immunity challenge would be ready in the morning. At the new camps, old and new alliances were quickly rekindled: Arctos, Ali, and Angela reconnected on Rotu, while Brayth and Pory were left in the cold. Zach and Bowman teamed up on Maraamu, with Bow bringing Kenny into the fold following the events at Rotu's last vote. And on Soliantu, Fishy and Wavey reunited and managed to bring Spooky in as their third, though she continued to field offers from Kyle and Lana. She also shared with Wavey the idol clue she found on Exile Island. Day 13 At the dawn of Day 13, the first immunity challenge following the second swap was announced: The Evolution of the Golf Game. This challenge was similar to the mini golf challenge used in The ORGstralian ORGback and ORGfrica, in that the tribes would compete to have the lowest combined score. However, this challenge would utilize a harder course than the previous seasons. In the event of any tie scores, the tribe that turned in all of their scores the soonest would win immunity. It was also announced that only one tribe would be immune, but it was left ambiguous what would happen to the two losing tribes. On the Safari, as they planned, a number of contestants convened in Hawaii, namely Bowman, Zach, Kenny, Wavey, Fishbach, Brayth, and Spooky. After some partying with Fredboat, Wavey proposed that the Hawaii visitors stick together in the event of a joint tribal, which everyone accepted. Wavey also passed information to Fishy that Fishy could pass to Brayth about the location of a chest which he had a key for. Behind the scenes on Hawaii, Spooky found the ability to block someone from going on Safari the next round behind a waterfall. And Fishbach and Brayth found an idol hidden in the treasure chest that Spooky found a round prior, and which Wavey gave them a heads up about. However, they were caught in the act by Bowman. Night 13 Back at Maraamu camp, Zach, Kenny, and Bowman came up with a plan to split the votes and flush Pursi's idol. On Rotu, Ali, Angela, and Arctos managed to bring Brayth in as a loose fourth member, putting the target firmly on Pory's back. At Soliantu, Fishbach continued to play the middle. As all this happened, the contestants worked on their scores and cursed the game's existence. Day 14 With time running out, the contestants got their last runs in and submitted their final scores. Later that day, it was revealed that Rotu and Maraamu tied with a cumulative score of 200, making for an easy victory for Soliantu, who checked in with 148. As the tribes were sent off, it was revealed that Maraamu and Rotu would be attending a joint tribal council to vote off one member, throwing the game into further chaos. Tribal Council As the tribes arrived at Tribal Council, the contestants immediately went after the producers for implementing the joint tribal twist. However, in the interest of fairness, the producers said that cross-tribal communication was permitted through DMs. With this rule in place, the tribes immediately set about in negotiations both within and without their camps. The trio of Kenny, Bowman, and Zach discussed a plan, and after some trepidation, they brought Pursi in as a fourth member to let him know that the plan was to vote for Angela, believing that Chicken wouldn't vote against a Rotu after being so recently blindsided. Behind the scenes, Zach also worked on getting Pory to flip to vote with Maraamu, reminding him of the deal they made at Kaye's boot. On Rotu, the plan was to try and pick off another member of original Soliantu, but there was concern over possible idol plays from Bowman and Pursi. They settled on Zach as a target, believing that he would be the person least likely to have an idol played on him. As the vote progressed, Bowman dropped a bomb on the proceedings by leaking the information about Brayth's idol to his core trio, as well as Angela and Pursi. In doing this, Bow hoped to flush two idols from the game, believing that Pursi would find the situation dangerous enough to play his, but this backfired when Brayth turned on the Hawaii protection pact, leaving the plan for Maraamu in bad shape. To try and counteract this, Zach and Bowman endeavored to get Chicken to waste his vote, telling him that their target was Arctos. At the 11th hour, Kenny was made an offer by Brayth: if he would flip to vote out Zach, then Rotu would throw the next immunity challenge to keep him safe, an offer which Angela also made. This, combined with Bowman alienating Kenny by leaking Brayth's idol and his fear of drawing rocks, turned out to be the deciding factor in the vote. Before the votes were read, Brayth decided to play his idol, figuring it would be best to get rid of it now that it was known to so many people. While Pory kept his promise to Zach and flipped to vote Angela, Kenny's choice to flip led to Zach being eliminated in a 6-4 vote, leaving Pursi furious and Pory in danger. Votes Trivia * The episode's title was said by Bowman, explaining his decision to leak the information about Brayth's idol and reflecting on how his game had changed between his first time and his second time. * This is the first (and to date, only) joint tribal council in SurvivORG history. * The submission times for each tribe were (all EST): Maraamu, 10:51 PM; Rotu, 10:27 PM; Soliantu, 10:36 PM. * The image at the top of the page was made by Kenny.